flashgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Bela Kovacs and The Trail of Blood
Chapter 1 Find 13 clues: # Fingerprints on the mouse, next to the laptop. # The watch on the coffee table. # Either of the two glasses on the coffee table. # Bloody footprint on the windowsill, to the far right. # The blood stains on the couch. # The ashtray, and its drops of blood nearby. # The broken bottle on the floor, to the left of the couch. # The key in the front door handle. # The framed photograph on the floor, on the right. # The laptop, on the right. # In the bathroom, the sink. # In the bathroom, the blood on the wall on the right. # In the bathroom, the blood and body outline in the shower. Chapter 2 Dia # 1: "Oh nothing, I was in the area and decided to pop in." # 2: "Not well, babe. Some creep murdered my niece a couple of days ago." # 2: "Molnar found something. Asked me to take a look, should I be around." Office Investigation # Click on the fingerprint in your inventory, and put it on the scanner on the left. # Get a note from the trash can. # Click the pile of papers above the trash can, to get some photos. # Click the computer, and enter the password. #* Enter the larger words on the noticeboard behind the computer. #* Play Hangman, sort of. The password changes, but it's always a woman's 5-letter name. # Click the fingerprint to get the case-file number: PM750816 # Click the save-disk icon in the middle, and enter the number: Bogdan # Click the newspaper icon on the right and enter the name. # Select the date that's closest to the photos date (in the envelope in your inventory). Molnar # 1: "Bad business, isn't it, Boss? Classified files... murders covered up..." # 1: "Yeah, like that would solve anything. Like that would get my niece's killer behind bars!" # 1: "Okay, you're right, I've overstepped the mark. Sorry." # 2: "I know. I shoulda trusted you guys. But this murder really... blew my mind..." # 2: "Fine then... Please, let Kata know that I'm sorry, but I won't be able to make it to her daughter's funeral..." Chapter 3 The tenant The options don't matter. Factory Find 10 clues: # Diary on the clothes, in front of the chair to the right. # Alarm clock on the chair. # Orange scarf and handbag. # Ashes, in front of the spatter. This involves a fairly straight-forward puzzle. # Right-most black-painted window, to the left of the door. # Hacksaw, in front of the barrels leaning against the big pipe. # Anticoagulant meds on the orange metal barrel. # Garbage bag on the center stack of crates. # Single blood-filled bottle, on the very far left. # Red blood spatter, in front of the scarf. Chapter 4 Talk to the bartender. Then: UV paint # Next to the drunk guy at the table. # To the right of Lili's boot. # In the far right corner, past Bogdan. # To the right of the stage's big sign. # In the toilet (next to Lili), next to the trash can in the second stall. 10 cocktails # To the left of the char across from the drunk guy's table. # On the table to the left of the drunk guy. # On the bar. # To the left of Lili. # On the small table in front of the stage. # On the larger table in front of the small table. # On the stage itself. # To the very far right, past Bogdan. # Just behind Bogdan's elbow. # Under the drunk guy's arm. Vodka # In the toilet, in the lap of the drunk guy. Tomato juice Talk to the DJ: # 1: "Hey, man. This track is wicked!" # 2: "Nope, only here for work." # 2: "Yep. Béla Kovács, police investigator. I need your cooperation in a murder case." # 2: "We don't have time for this right now! The tomato juice is absolutely crucial to the investigation!" Shaker and Worcesteshire sauce # In the toilet, get the toilet paper from the first stall, and put it in the second stall toilet. # Talk to the bartender. # Get the shaker, then click the bar to read the recipe. # While reading, get the sauce. # Make the Bloody Mary, putting the ingredients in the shaker. # Add the UV paint last. # Give the shaker to Lili. Chapter 5 Find items # The cable from off the tarp, in the middle. # Red and blue can of adhesive, to the left. # Scarf, above the homeless man's head. # Blanket from the man: #* 1: "Did you see anyone go this way?" #* 1: "Uhh... Saw what?" #* 2: "Uhh, funny story. And did you see him just now, too?" # Put the blanket on the fence, and go over. Over the fence * Get the cigarette pack on the right. * Get the newspaper and the metal pipe. * Combine the newspaper with the adhesive, then that with the glass pane on the door. * Use the pipe on the newspaper. * Click the hole to enter. Inside * Click the cardboard on the ground twice. * Get the bottle of fuel, to the left. * Use the scarf on the fuel. * Attach the scarf to the pipe. * Use the lighter on the scarf-pipe. * Throw the torch in the pit. * Use the cable on the pit. * Go into the pit. * Click the keypad. Keypad The solution will only ever have the following numbers in it: 1, 5, 7 The password is always different, and you only have 3 chances to guess. A good way to test: * Enter: 7777 * In the gaps, enter 5. * In those gaps, enter 1.